The Deadly Express
by Kayleigh.Prescott
Summary: 12 kids go on a train ride to the North Pole but what they find out can never be unseen


One windy snowy cold Christmas eve night there was a faint bell sound coming from outside the window. Billy got up and rushed to the window. He put on his coat and ran out the door. The train stopped outside his house as a tall chunky woman opens up the door to the train and tells billy to get on. He gets on the train and the train continues to pick up kids throughout the neighborhood. "All 12 of the kids are picked up" says the man behind the engine room. The man comes out with his conductors hat and his navy blue uniforms with gold buttons, he comes out and welcomes all these little children on The Polar Express! All the kids smile with joy and jump up and down. A little girl comes and sits with Billy. She asks him "what are we doing here, I've asked everyone and none of us know what is going on?" The conductor comes out and offers us all hot chocolate and some chocolate chip cookies. The man with the beard closes the door to the control room and tells all the kids to sit down. He says to them "we are on our way to the north pole". They arrive at the north pole and what they see they could not unseen. Burning builds, cars smashed, people laying in the streets, and a mansion up on the hill with flames flying up the building. The conductor went to the part of the train the children we're in and told them that they had arrived at their destination and they needed to get off. The time had come and Billy and his friends had no idea what was going to happen next. The kids formed a line on the isle of the train and started to walk single file down of the train. The conductor led them to the mansion telling them "stay single file or else there would be consequences" the children had no idea what they were getting involved in. They had arrived at the door, the conductor opened it and told the kids to walk in. They walked in and saw present, lots of presents! They were so excited! Billy was looking around "ahh this is not real don't fall for it, its just painted boxes, look!" All of a sudden the kids saw "SANTA" the little girl shouted! He wasn't Santa for long when all a sudden he transformed into this red beast thing with a tail and horns coming out of his head, and razor sharp teeth. "call me Satan" says the red man, i'm sorry to have you all so spooked but this is all part of the plan as he lets out this hideous laugh. Billy and the little girl hold each others hands they were shaking. Billy had to find a way to get out of here but he had no idea how, there was no cell phones and there was no way of communication. He could not believe that this was really what the north pole looked like. There was no Santa and there was no little elf's and presents and reindeer. He knew something was wrong. He grabbed the little girl and ran into one of the rooms in the mansion "we are going to come up with a plan to get out of here before Satan notices we are missing". In the room they see a sword in a glass case that is locked and says "DO NOT TOUCH" of course they were not going to listen to that. He grabs one of the vases off the table and smashed the glass case with the sword 'WACK WACK WACK SMASH' suddenly a loud alarm goes off they both grabbed the sword and ran away. They knew it had to be the sword that killed Satan. "We have to save the other 10 children" said Billy. The little girl with said " okay lets do this". The both of them walk into a closet off the main room and plan out what they are going to do. They find a map in the closet, the children both walk out of the closet and walk to Satan's head quarters, on the way they see all these weird paintings going down the long and dark hallway. They were both scared but they knew that had to stick together; they continued down the hall when all a sudden they hear a very faint scream of a girl coming from one of the side rooms. The both of them looked at each other and knew they should stop and check it out but they did not have the time to stop. They kept running until the reached his room, they both went into together and saw the red man laying in his bed they had taken the sword and stabbed it right into his heart. The red man had turned to stone right in his bed. All the children had come running out of the rooms and huddled together. We had all gotten back on the train and went back home. Billy hugged the girl and thanked her for all her help. They both got off the train and walked into there homes. Billy woke up the next morning from a horrible nightmare.


End file.
